Ivre de vengeance
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Fanfiction située à la fin de la saison 5. L'équipe à nouveau réunie est menacée par un nouvel ennemi, qui veut se venger d'un de ses membres.
1. Une nuit à Washington DC

Il avait passé sa soirée à poncer, raboter, découper, assembler, clouer. A minuit, il s'était résolu à arrêter son activité manuelle car sous le coup de la fatigue, sa vue se troublait. Il s'assit quelques instants sur les escaliers de son sous-sol et contempla en dégustant une bière son bateau qui commençait à prendre corps. Puis il regagna sa chambre avec l'espoir vain de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

Mais, comme chaque nuit depuis un mois, il vit s'afficher toutes les heures sur son réveil digital.

Le chagrin causé par la mort de Jen l'avait submergé à contrecoup, une fois l'objectif de réunir à nouveau son équipe atteint. Le soir de l'enterrement, il avait cru se débarrasser de sa peine en détruisant à coup de masse le dernier bateau qu'il avait construit. Mais depuis un mois, un vague à l'âme lancinant l'avait envahi. Il était désormais comme détaché de tout et n'éprouvait plus aucun attrait à résoudre des crimes, ni à diriger son équipe. Il avait déjà rédigé sa lettre de démission mais hésitait encore à la remettre à Vance.

A 5h30, il s'était finalement levé pour se rendre au siège du NCIS.

XXX

Après avoir quitté le bureau, Tony s'était empressé d'acheter une pizza à emporter, qu'il avait dévorée dans sa voiture. Il avait ensuite roulé pendant deux heures sans but précis.

Après avoir été confiné dans un porte avion pendant 4 mois, il avait besoin de savourer sa liberté retrouvée en redécouvrant derrière son volant les rues de Washington.

Après sa balade en solitaire, il avait besoin de compagnie, la perspective de se retrouver seul même devant un bon film le déprimait trop. Il décida comme chaque soir d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar proche de son appartement. Quand il entra, il vit accoudé au comptoir, une fille brune aux cheveux longs sirotant une Margarita et pendant un instant, il crut que c'était elle.

Le lendemain matin, en la voyant nue allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, il eut une fugace impression de déjà-vu, mais le tatouage en forme de papillon qui ornait le haut de ses fesses lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la personne dont il rêvait. Il se leva sans bruit pour éviter de la réveiller et se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

XXX

Ziva avait passé la soirée en solitaire à regarder un film que Tony lui avait recommandé il y a des mois de cela. Dans son lit, elle s'attela à lire les épreuves du dernier livre de McGee, avant qu'un sommeil profond ne la saisisse.

A 4 heures trente du matin, elle se réveilla soudainement en hurlant trempée de sueur. Le cauchemar était toujours le même : Tony lui parlait d'une enquête quand tout à coup, il se saisissait d'un coupe-papier et se découpait le visage. D'un coup sec, il s'arrachait la face et là le visage d'Hamid apparaissait.

Dans la pénombre, elle se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau à la salle de bain. Puis elle fut prise d'une pulsion et elle alluma la lampe au dessus du lavabo pour se dévisager dans le miroir.

La cicatrice était bien nette, parallèle à l'arrête de son nez, elle partait du dessous de sa paupière gauche et descendait jusqu'à son cou. Elle constata qu'elle devait faire environ 2 millimètres d'épaisseur et qu'elle était au bout de deux mois toujours aussi colorée. Depuis son retour, elle portait un pansement non pour la soigner mais pour la couvrir et la soustraire ainsi au regard des autres. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade et de montrer son visage aux autres et même à Tony.

Un petit prologue avant de plonger dans le coeur de l'action, une petite review serait vivement appréciée!


	2. Le regard des autres

Ziva entra dans l'open-space désert à cette heure matinale. Elle resta quelques instants seule avant d'entendre les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et pour se donner du courage, elle prit une grande inspiration.

Gibbs, passa devant son bureau, un café à la main en la saluant. Il s'installa à son poste et la regarda enfin. Elle l'observait elle aussi dans l'attente de sa réaction. Le regard de son chef se troubla un instant puis il se reprit en lui adressant un petit sourire triste. Sans un mot, il se plongea ensuite dans la lecture d'un dossier.

McGee arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Il se posta devant le bureau de Ziva et commença à la saluer et à s'enquérir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir quand il s'arrêta net de parler à la vue de sa cicatrice. Il commença à bafouiller, murmura un « je suis désolé » et effrayé par le regard noir que lui lançait sa collègue, battit en retraite vers son propre bureau.

45 minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Tony ne déboule son ipod vissé aux oreilles, chantonnant un air de blues. Il se glissa rapidement derrière son bureau en lançant un bonjour collectif.

Il alluma son ordinateur et commença à lire ses mails avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il fut surpris de croiser le regard de Ziva et encore plus par la balafre qui abîmait désormais son joli visage.

Il resta bouche bée un instant puis il se reprit en allant se poster devant Ziva.

La colère le submergeait et il dit abruptement :

« Mais qui t'as fait cela ? »

« Je ne suis pas habilité à en parler avec toi » lui répondit-elle sur un ton détaché

« Dis moi qu'il s'en est pas sorti au moins ? »

Le silence de Ziva fut éloquent.

Une ambiance pesante s'installa entre les membres de l'équipe qui n'osaient plus échanger ni regard, ni parole, chacun bouleversé à sa manière par la cicatrice de Ziva. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car Gibbs reçut en milieu de matinée un appel lui signalant le meurtre par arme blanche d'un sous-officier de Marine.

Il ordonna à chacun de prendre son équipement, et de se rendre à une adresse à une trentaine de kilomètres de Washington. Il ferait équipe avec DiNozzo et Ziva avec McGee.


	3. Agent à terre

Une fois installés dans la voiture, Ziva avait coupé court à toute discussion possible en allumant l'auto-radio pour écouter à

Une fois installés dans la voiture, Ziva avait coupé court à toute discussion possible en allumant l'autoradio pour écouter à plein volume de la musique.

Au bout de 45 minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, située dans une immense clairière, entourée d'une forêt dense. McGee ayant pris le volant, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky et Palmer étaient déjà arrivés sur place. Ils se tenaient à une centaine de mètres de la route et entourés sûrement ce qui devait être le corps du marine décédé.

Ziva se chargea du matériel photographique tandis que le bleu pris le kit de relevés d'indices. Ils s'avancèrent côte à côte en direction du reste de l'équipe.

McGee adressa soudainement la parole à Ziva :

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Si c'est à propos de ça, dit-elle en désignant sa cicatrice, c'est non »

« Non, non, cela n'a rien à voir. Je voulais te parler d'Abby. Tu sais que l'on est installé ensemble depuis quelques mois. »

Ziva acquiesça.

« Voilà, je voudrais passer à l'étape suivante mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas enthousiaste à l'idée »

« Abby, pas enthousiaste, tu veux rire McGee, lui répondit Ziva sur un ton enjoué. Tu veux lui faire ta proposition, bientôt, lui as-tu déjà acheté la bague ? »

McGee fit signe à Ziva de s'arrêter et ils retournèrent tous les deux pour ne pas être vu du reste de l'équipe. McGee sortit de sa poche un écrin, l'ouvrit. Ziva admira alors une bague de fiançailles formée d'un rubis entouré de diamants noirs.

« Excellent McGee, c'est exactement les couleurs gothiques qui vont plaire à Abby »

« Reste plus qu'à trouver où glisser la bague pour faire la demande »

« Pourquoi pas dans un mini-cercueil ou dans Bert » plaisanta Ziva

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle vit McGee s'effondrer.

Il reposait inconscient sur le dos, Ziva resta un instant perplexe avant d'apercevoir une tâche de sang, qui commençait à apparaître sur le haut de sa chemise au niveau de l'omoplate droit.

Ziva hurla :

« Agent à terre, on a besoin d'une équipe médicale d'urgence »

Tony et McGee se précipitèrent vers eux suivi de près par Palmer et Ducky.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » cria Gibbs en s'agenouillant près de McGee.

« On vient de lui tirer dessus » lui répondit Ziva en sortant son arme de son étui et en scrutant les alentours.

Gibbs ordonna à Tony de rester avec le bleu et d'appeler les secours ainsi que les renforts, tandis qu'avec Ziva, ils partaient à la recherche du tireur.

Ils s'élancèrent alors en direction des bois qui leur faisaient face.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils revinrent bredouilles auprès de l'équipe. Gibbs s'enquit d'un signe de tête auprès de Ducky de la situation de McGee.

« Timothy a reçu une balle dans le haut de l'épaule. Elle n'a touché aucun organe vital mais il perd beaucoup de sang. Par ailleurs, sa chute lui a causé un traumatisme crânien, c'est pourquoi il demeure inconscient »

« Mais que foutent ces foutus secours ! » hurla Gibbs.

Au bout d'une minute qui leur sembla durer une éternité, ils entendirent avec soulagement la sirène d'une ambulance.

Reviews grandement appréciées !!


	4. Full Metal Jacket

Hôpital de Washington

La tension était palpable dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Abby était blottie dans les bras de Gibbs dont le tee-shirt était détrempé par ses larmes. Ducky tentait de s'intéresser à une revue médicale tandis que Tony faisait les cent pas. Ziva, elle murmurait des prières en hébreu adossé à un mur.

Au bout d'une heure, un docteur mit fin à leur interminable attente:

« Vous êtes là pour Timothy McGee ? »

« Oui, fit Gibbs, je suis son boss, voici sa petite amie et ses collègues de travail »

« Très bien, je suis le Docteur Geller, je viens de terminer l'opération, qui s'est très bien déroulée. La balle est extraite et l'hémorragie stoppée. Il a repris conscience juste à la fin de l'opération et il est actuellement sous morphine pour stopper la douleur. »

« On peut le voir ? » interrogea aussitôt Abby

« Il doit remonter du bloc d'un instant à l'autre, il sera chambre 241, dit-il en consultant ses notes, vous pourrez passer quelques instants avec lui mais il a besoin de repos. »

« Merci, docteur, lui dit Gibbs. Pour notre enquête, nous aurions besoin de récupérer la balle. Pouvez-vous demander à une infirmière de nous l'amener ? »

« Sans problème » lui répondit le docteur en s'allant.

XXX

Le petit groupe se déplaça devant la chambre 241, qui était encore vide.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils virent avec soulagement apparaître au fond du couloir un brancard sur lequel était étendu ce qui ressemblait fortement à McGee. Ce dernier était conscient et parvint à leur adresser un sourire discret, même si son visage pâle trahissait son état de fatigue. Abby se précipita vers lui et fut retenue de justesse par Gibbs avant qu'elle ne puisse étreindre trop violemment son compagnon. Réalisant sa maladresse, elle se reprit et se pencha délicatement pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer un tendre « je t'aime ».

Tony s'approcha à son tour :

« Première blessure par balle en service le bleu, on fêtera ça quand tu seras sorti »

Ducky prit ensuite la parole « Timothy, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur mais le docteur Geller est très compétent et nous a assuré que tu te rétabliras très vite. »

Ziva ne dit rien mais lui prit la main pour la serrer délicatement. Elle en profita pour lui glisser discrètement l'écrin de la bague de fiançailles.

Gibbs sur un ton vindicatif lui affirma qu'il pouvait compter sur l'équipe pour trouver rapidement celui qui avait voulu l'abattre.

XXX

Les infirmières transfèrent McGee du brancard à son lit médicalisé, puis s'en allèrent. En refermant la porte, Gibbs lança :

« 5 minutes, Abby, pas plus et pas de rapprochement violent »

Il demanda ensuite à Ducky de partir rapidement aider Palmer à terminer l'autopsie du marine décédé puis il s'adressa ensuite à Ziva et à Tony :

« Bon, il faut voir s'il y a un lien entre le meurtre du sous-officier David Kidon et McGee ? »

« Vous pouvez répéter le nom du marine ? » demanda incrédule Ziva

« David Kidon, pourquoi ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

Ziva n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une infirmière arriva et tendit à Gibbs un récipient transparent contenant une balle.

« De la part du docteur Geller »

Gibbs sortit la balle et l'examina « c'est une Full Metal Jacket et…il y a une inscription gravée dessus, des initiales H. Z. »

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement qui provenait de la chambre de McGee. Il ouvrit la porte et entra précipitamment suivi de près par Tony.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » rugit-il

« Timmy m'a demandé en mariage », s'exclama Abby en leur montrant sa bague

Tony se mit à rire puis déclara :

« Tu es plein de surprise aujourd'hui le bleu ! Il te l'avait dit à toi Ziva, qu'il comptait se marier ? » dit-il en se retournant vers sa partenaire

Mais elle n'était pas là, il sortit dans le couloir, qu'il trouva désert, puis il s'adressa à son boss :

« Une idée d'où elle est passé, patron ? »

Le regard inquiet de Gibbs lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait lui aussi aucune idée.

_Dans le prochain chapitre, un entretien Gibbs/DiNozzo où on en apprend un peu plus sur les relations Tony/Ziva_

_Reviews, please !!_


	5. Partenaire particulier

Les gardes de l'hôpital les avaient assurés avoir vu une jeune femme brune, répondant au signalement de Ziva sortir seule mais

Après avoir laissé Abby auprès de McGee, Gibbs et DiNozzo s'étaient empressés d'interroger les gardes de l'hôpital pour savoir s'ils avaient aperçu Ziva. Ils furent affirmatifs, elle était sortie seule et précipitamment, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Gibbs décida de retourner au siège du NCIS et prit le volant, tout en demandant à Tony d'appeler une nouvelle fois, sur le portable de Ziva. Il s'exécuta et comme les fois précédentes, tomba sur son répondeur. Il laissa le message suivant : « Chère Zee-va, il serait aimable de ta part, de nous dire où tu es et ce que tu fais, même si depuis un certain temps, tu ne sembles vouloir rendre des comptes à personne. Tu as l'ordre de nous retrouver toute affaire cessante au siège du NCIS et j'ai hâte de voir comment Gibbs va te botter les fesses. »

XXX

Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant, Gibbs s'adressa à DiNozzo :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ziva en ce moment ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » lui répondit d'un air blasé son agent

« Tu n'en sais rien…. » continua son boss sur un ton interrogatif

« Non »

« Et bien, tu DEVRAIS savoir, tu es son coéquipier, elle DEVRAIT se confier à toi »

« Oui, effectivement, elle DEVRAIT, mais ce n'est plus le cas, depuis son retour d'Israël »

« Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN »

« Laisse moi reformuler une dernière fois cette question et tu as intérêt à y répondre : qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Ziva et toi ? » demanda sur un ton menaçant Gibbs

« …. »

« QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ COUCHE ENSEMBLE ? » hurla-t-il

« …le soir de la séparation de l'équipe » murmura Tony

« Et ? »

« et quoi, j'ai rien à te dire de plus, on n'était techniquement plus partenaire et on n'a donc pas enfreint ta fameuse règle n°12 » dit d'une traite DiNozzo

« Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu avais réussi à tout foirer»

« Ecoute, boss, tu vas avoir du mal à me croire, mais je n'ai rien foiré du tout. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de notre relation quand on s'est revu. Je suis gentiment allé chez elle un soir pour savoir sur quel pied danser. Et elle a été plus que froide, elle n'a pas voulu me parler de son retour en Israël, de ses missions, de sa blessure, elle m'a seulement fait comprendre qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas. »

« Et tu l'as cru ? »

« Oui, je l'ai cru, il y avait notamment une nouvelle photo chez elle, où elle se tenait enlacée avec un mec »

Gibbs fit une moue dubitative et décida de stopper là la discussion sur les rapports houleux qui existaient entre ses deux agents.

XXX

Une fois arrivés dans l'open-space du NCIS, ils constatèrent sans surprise que Ziva n'était pas à son poste.

« Bon, DiNozzo, tu es pour l'instant mon seul agent disponible, donc tu as intérêt à te bouger les fesses pour me trouver celui qui a tiré sur McGee » ordonna Gibbs

« Ok, boss » dit Tony en ouvrant plusieurs bases de données et en rentrant les informations recueillies pendant l'enquête.

Au bout d'un instant, Tony jeta un regard surpris à son écran d'ordinateur et dit à son boss de venir voir. Ce dernier lut à haute voix les informations qui s'affichaient :

«Hamid Zackaj, trafiquant d'armes syrien, principal fournisseur du Hamas. Il utilise des balles Full Metal Jacket à ses initiales pour tuer ses rivaux. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi ce type a choisi McGee comme cible ! » s'exclama Tony

« McGee n'était pas la cible, c'est moi la cible » leur asséna Ziva qui venait d'apparaître devant le bureau de Tony

« Tu connais ce type ? » questionna Tony

« Oui, il m'a laissé un souvenir indélébile » lui répondit Ziva en montrant sa cicatrice.

_Prochain chapitre consacré à la mission de Ziva en Israël et à ses liens avec Hamid Zackaj_

_Reviews toujours appréciés_


	6. Come talk to me

McGee aurait été touché par une balle qui vous etait destiné

« McGee aurait été touché par une balle qui vous était destinée ? » questionna Gibbs

« Non, Hamid Zackaj a un compte à régler avec moi et il a juré de tuer tout mon entourage avant de m'assassiner » répondit sur un ton neutre Ziva

« Ce qui veut dire que toute l'équipe est potentiellement en danger ? » interrogea incrédule Tony

Ziva acquiesça

« Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires à la protection de chacun et qu'est ce qui motive sa soif de vengeance à votre encontre ? » lui demanda son boss choqué par les révélations de son agent

« J'ai participé à l'assassinat de sa femme et de ses deux enfants »

« Quoi, ça fait partie de la politique du Mossad de tuer les conjoints et les enfants ! » s'exclama Tony

« Non, c'est une opération qui a mal tourné »

« Et pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuie de l'hôpital, Officier David ? »

« Je suis désolée Gibbs mais quand j'ai compris que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur McGee, j'ai paniqué …. puis j'ai passé des coups de fils utiles. »

« Qui vous ont appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Oui, sa dernière localisation connue est Londres. Le Mossad a perdu sa trace il y a 16 jours. Ils essayent maintenant de le localiser à Washington et dans ses environs »

« Une idée pour le trouver avant qu'il nous trouve ? » interrogea Gibbs

« On devrait commencer à étudier le cas du marine assassiné. » lui répondit Ziva

« Ah bon, et pourquoi ? » s'exclama Tony

« David Kidon, c'est une fausse identité. David, c'est mon nom de famille et kidon, c'est le nom du service actions des services secrets israéliens. »

« Ok, bossez là-dessus tous les deux. Je vais informer Vance de l'état de notre enquête.

Et vous avez interdiction de quitter le building. » hurla Gibbs en montant les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur.

XXX

Tony entra dans la base de données de la Navy le nom de David Kidon, sans succès.

« Faut axer nos recherches sur les personnes portées disparues, Ziva » ordonna-t-il

« Il faudrait pour cela avoir une description précise de la victime » lui répliqua Ziva

« Ok, allons voir Ducky tout de suite » lui dit DiNozzo

Quand ils arrivèrent au sous-sol, Ducky finissait son rapport d'autopsie, tandis que Palmer se chargeait de mettre dans la chambre froide le corps du marin décédé.

« Ducky, on a besoin que tu nous fasses un topo sur la victime » demanda DiNozzo

« Jethro doit être bien occupé pour vous envoyer. Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange bien au contraire, chers Anthony et Ziva, mais c'est que l'on a des habitudes à mon âge. Bref, voyons ce que nous avons, jeune homme d'un mètre 80 pour 77 kilos, de type caucasien, brun aux yeux verts, il a été opéré de l'appendicite, porte un tatouage tribal au mollet, ne semble pas avoir de problèmes de santé particulier, il doit avoir entre 25 et 35 ans et sa mort remonte à hier soir entre 22 et 23 heures. Il semble avoir pris son dernier repas une heure avant son décès et c'était a priori une pizza aux anchois ».

« Et la cause de la mort, Ducky ? interrogea Ziva

« Il a eu une mort horrible, poignardé une trentaine de fois avec une lame très fine mais longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Son visage a été en quelques sortes découpé et il porte des lacérations post-mortelles en forme de Z ».

A l'écoute des détails de la mort du marin, le visage de Ziva se crispa et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Qu'il y a-t- il ma chère ? » lui demanda Ducky inquiet

« Mes coéquipiers du Mossad sont morts, tués de cette façon devant moi, il y a quelques temps »

« Vous connaissez donc le meurtrier de ce pauvre jeune homme ? »

Ziva hocha la tête

« C'est lui qui vous a fait cela ? » dit Ducky en montrant sa cicatrice

« Oui » dit d'une voix faible Ziva

« Il voulait vous tuer vous aussi ? »

« Non, il voulait me défigurer pour que je ne séduise plus jamais d'homme et c'est aussi sa façon de me promettre une mort douloureuse». Sur ses dernières paroles, Ziva quitta la salle d'autopsie et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivi de près Tony.

XXX

Une fois dedans, les deux agents se tinrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Soudainement, Tony appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et bloqua ainsi la montée de l'ascenseur.

« Tu te prends pour Gibbs en ce moment DiNozzo ? » dit de façon ironique Ziva

Devant le regard menaçant de Tony, elle ne se dégonfla pas bien au contraire

« Tu prends l'ascenseur pour ton bureau et tu passes ton temps à me donner des ordres »

« Non, Ziva, je ne me prends pas pour ton boss, mais pour ton coéquipier, tu aurais du me dire tout cela, il y a bien longtemps, Ziva » lui répliqua un Tony que la colère submergeait

« Je n'étais pas habilité à t'en parler » lui répliqua Ziva

« Tu aurais pu sans rentrer dans les détails me dire que tu avais participé à une opération qui avait mal tourné et que tu étais en danger et nous aussi par la même occasion »

« J'ai cru qu'il ne me retrouverait pas à Washington et je suis désolée de m'être trompée »

« McGee sera heureux de savoir que tu es désolé »

« Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas, Tony ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vu que tu montres aucune émotion et que tu ne discutes de rien si tu n'es pas habilité à le faire »

« Merci beaucoup Tony, tu as été très réconfortant vis-à-vis de ta coéquipière, lui dit de façon ironique Ziva. Je comprends bien que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais revenir ».

_Merci pour les précédentes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on est dans l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre. _

_Dans le prochain, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition._


	7. Shimon

De retour à leur poste, Ziva et Tony trouvèrent au bout de deux heures l'identité de l'homme décédé. Il s'agissait d'un certain Warren Johnson, connu des services de police pour trafic de drogues.

Gibbs, qui ne souhaitait qu'aucun de ses agents ne sortent sur le terrain, demanda à la police de Washington de mener l'enquête sur les circonstances de la mort de ce dealer.

Tony et Ziva se trouvaient à court d'activités, le Mossad étant en charge de localiser Hamid Zackaj à Washington.

Le fait d'être confiné au bureau sans but précis pesait sur les nerfs de DiNozzo.

« Boss, je pourrais téléphoner aux hôtels du coin pour voir s'ils n'ont pas un client dont la description correspond à celle de Zackaj»

« C'est pas la peine, Tony » lui répondit Ziva « Il ne descend jamais dans des hôtels »

« Tu sais donc des tas de choses sur lui, Ziva, ça serait bien pour l'enquête que tu puisses les partager avec nous» lui répliqua Tony

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, une voix inconnue affirma « Elle n'est pas habilitée à vous répondre »

XXX

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année brun au teint mat et aux yeux sombres se tenait maintenant devant le bureau de Ziva.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes du Mossad ! » lança Tony désabusé

« Effectivement » dit Ziva, qui enlaça pendant quelques instants l'inconnu et le présenta à l'équipe :

« Shimon, voici mon boss Gibbs et mon partenaire DiNozzo »

Shimon les salua d'un signe de la tête.

Gibbs s'approcha de lui et l'interrogea :

« Vous avez des informations à nous communiquer ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors? »

« Je viens chercher Ziva pour l'emmener dans un endroit où elle sera en sécurité »

« Mais, elle est en sécurité ici ! » tonna Gibbs

« Non, elle ne l'est pas, de l'avis du Directeur David » lui répliqua sèchement Shimon

« Ok, suivez moi, on va discuter de cela avec le Directeur Vance » lui ordonna Gibbs

XXX

Ziva commença à rassembler quelques affaires dans un carton tandis que Tony évitait de regarder dans sa direction. Une fois, son travail de collecte terminé, Ziva s'approcha de lui.

« Tony » dit-elle d'une voix faible

Il ne lui répondit pas et ne leva même pas un regard vers elle

« Tony, s'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont »

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Tony, c'est sûrement la dernière fois que l'on se voit et je voulais de te dire… »

Tony se leva soudainement de sa chaise et lui fit face :

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Ziva, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses bidons ou des trucs de ce style, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester terminer l'enquête » lui cria-t-il

« Je ne peux pas » murmura-t-elle

« Parce que tu suis toujours les ordres de papa ? » lui hurla Tony

« Non, si je reste, vous êtes tous morts » dit elle d'une voix faible

A cet instant, son portable sonna, elle regarda le nom de l'appelant Abby. Elle décrocha immédiatement

« Tout va bien Abby ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète

« Merci de t'en soucier Ziva, je vais très bien depuis que je t'ai retrouvé » lui répondit une voix masculine qui lui était familière

« Comme tu dois l'avoir déjà compris, j'ai avec moi ton amie gothique et son petit copain. Si tu te ramènes pas d'ici 45 minutes aux entrepôts Forwell, ils sont morts ».

_Dans le prochain chapitre : une confrontation Shimon/Tony_

_Reviews attendues !!_


	8. Le gars sur la photo

Vu le peu de temps dont il disposait pour se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Hamid, Gibbs enjoint Ziva de le suivre et demanda à Shimon de faire équipe avec Tony. Il se dit que durant le trajet, il trouverait un moyen pour que tout le monde s'en sorte sain et sauf.

**Dans la voiture de Tony**

« Tony, si on se retrouve face à lui, laissez moi faire, pas question qu'il s'en tire vivant » lui demanda Shimon

« C'est une demande ou c'est un ordre ? » lui répliqua Tony

« C'est une faveur que je vous demande »

« Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne chez vous, mais ici il y a des règles à respecter. On ne peut pas tirer sur un suspect sauf en cas de légitime défense » avança Tony

« Je ne vous demande pas de tirer sur lui mais de ne pas regarder quand je le ferais »

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je cette faveur ? »

« Parce qu'il a tiré sur un de vos collègues, l'a enlevé avec sa petite amie, qu'il a défiguré Ziva, qu'il veut sa mort, mais quel genre de coéquipier êtes-vous donc ? » cria Shimon

« Je suis du genre à ne pas mélanger le personnel avec le professionnel » répondit Tony se rendant compte instantanément du mensonge, qu'il venait de proférer.

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes le coéquipier de Ziva ? » lui demanda Shimon

« Un peu plus de trois ans » répondit l'agent américain

« Donc, je présume que comme moi, vous lui devez plusieurs vies »

« …. »

« Et je suis sur qu'elle a toujours été là pour vous »

« Ok, c'est bon, si la situation se présente, je ferai semblant de regarder ailleurs » dit Tony sur un ton las

« Merci, Tony »

« Et après ? » questionna DiNozzo

« Et après ? » répéta Shimon pour montrer son incompréhension

« Elle repart en Israël avec vous, c'est ça ? » lui demanda Tony

« Je ne sais pas si Hamid meurt, il n'y a pas de raison à cela »

« Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes pourtant le gars sur la photo »

« Quelle photo ? » s'exclama Shimon

« Dans son appartement, il y a une photo de vous deux enlacés sur une plage »

« Je vois de quoi vous parlez, mais vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon frère »

« On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! » s'exclama Tony

« C'est une vieille photo, que j'ai retrouvé il y a quelques mois et que j'ai donné à Ziva récemment pour qu'elle se rappelle de jours heureux »

« Donc, Ziva est votre future belle-sœur ? »

« Non, Tony, mon frère Chaim est mort il y a plus de 7 ans. Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de lui ? »

Tony lui fit signe que non

« Elle est très secrète quand elle veut » constata Shimon . « Ils sont rencontrés au Mossad et faisaient équipe. Encore une mission qui a foiré »

XXX

**Dans la voiture conduite de Gibbs**

« Ziva, il faudrait m'en dire plus sur Hamid si on veut trouver un moyen de l'intercepter » demanda Gibbs

« Ok, je crois que le temps est compté et que vous avez le droit de tout savoir » dit Ziva en prenant une grande respiration

« Il y a un peu plus de deux mois de cela, je me suis rendue avec mon équipe en Syrie, où Hamid résidait. On avait appris qu'il fréquentait assidûment les boites à hôtesses. J'ai réussi à me faire embaucher dans une et à le séduire. Cela n'a pas été très difficile car Hamid est un type très chaleureux, plein d'humour et très féru de culture occidentale. Un jour, je l'ai convaincu de m'amener passer la nuit chez lui et j'y ai déposé une bombe. »

« Une bombe ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de faire moins incertaine pour l'éliminer ? » questionna Gibbs

« Si, bien sûr, mais mes coéquipiers trouvaient que c'était trop risquée pour moi de le tuer et de m'enfuir de chez lui sans me faire attraper par ses gardes du corps » répondit Ziva

« Et elle a explosé trop tôt, cette bombe ? » demanda Gibbs

« Non, trop tard, au début on a cru que l'artificier l'avait mal réalisée et qu'elle n'exploserait jamais. Sa femme et ses enfants sont rentrés de voyage, j'ai paniqué, je me suis précipité chez lui en me disant que je trouverai une excuse pour la retirer discrètement. Quand je me suis présenté chez lui, il ouvert le portail et c'est à ce moment exact que la bombe a explosé. Sa maison s'est effondrée sous le choc et on a tous les deux étaient soufflés par l'explosion mais on s'en est sorti avec seulement quelques égratignures. »

« Il a compris que c'était vous ? »

« En un regard. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'exécuter l'instant d'après, puis j'ai compris que sa vengeance serait plus lente et plus terrible. Il a juré de tuer tous ceux qui m'étaient proches avant de me régler mon compte ».

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre tant attendue avec Hamid_

_Plus que 2 voire 3 chapitres et l'histoire touchera à sa fin_

_Reviews !!_


	9. Tic Tac

Arrivés aux entrepôts, Gibbs ordonna à Shimon et Tony de passer par l'arrière du bâtiment tandis que Ziva et lui se chargeaient de l'entrée principale. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre l'arme au poing et trouvèrent rapidement Abby et McGee bâillonnés et ligotés par des multiples chaînes au milieu du bâtiment désert.

Les quatre agents se précipitèrent vers eux et constatèrent avec effroi que des charges explosives ornaient les chaises, sur lesquelles ils étaient installés.

XXX

La voix d'Hamid Zackaj retentit alors dans l'entrepôt, qu'il avait équipé de haut-parleurs.

« C'est toujours émouvant d'assister à une réunion de famille. Vu que je vois que vous ne semblez pas très heureux de cette situation, je vous propose un petit jeu. Vous avez 30 minutes pour parvenir à les libérer de leurs liens, si Ziva et DiNozzo sortent tranquillement d'ici sans leurs armes »

« Pas question » hurla Gibbs

« Plus que 25 minutes alors »

« Espèce de connard » rugit Shimon

« Plus que 20 minutes »

Ziva et Tony échangèrent un regard entendu et au même instant jetèrent leurs pistolets au sol. Ziva se délesta en plus de ses couteaux. Ils sortirent ensuite côte à côte, mains sur la tête par l'entrée principale.

XXX

Ils se trouvèrent face à Zackaj, entouré de cinq hommes armés.

« Contente de me revoir ? » questionna le trafiquant d'armes. Ziva choisit de rester impassible pour ne pas risquer la vie de ses collègues du NCIS.

Zackaj demanda à ses hommes de fouiller les deux coéquipiers, ce qu'ils firent avec le plus grand soin.

« Bon, je vous propose maintenant une petite balade romantique » dit Hamid en leur faisant signe de monter à l'arrière d'un 4x4 aux vitres teintées.

Une fois installé à l'avant de la voiture, il dit au chauffeur de démarrer, puis il se retourna vers Ziva :

« Au fait, tu sais que les minuteries de bombes sont encore à perfectionner. Elles se déclenchent souvent soit trop tard, soit trop tôt ».

Sa phrase achevée, une violente explosion retentit, les entrepôts venaient de voler en éclat.

_Merci à ceux et surtout celles qui postent des reviews _

_Dans l'avant-dernier chapitre, l'affrontement final Ziva/Hamid_


	10. âme soeur

Après l'explosion, Ziva se trouvait en état de choc, elle était incapable de formuler une pensée, d'entreprendre une action ou encore de ressentir une émotion.

Tony lui fut aussitôt envahi par un sentiment de rage et dans une pulsion de violence voulut s'en prendre physiquement à Zackaj. Il tenta de lui assener un coup de poing mais ce dernier l'esquiva et lui asséna trois coups de crosses de revolver sur le crâne.

Tony s'effondra inconscient sur la banquette arrière, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Ziva. Cette dernière toujours dans un état second, lui caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux en murmurant une comptine en hébreu. A la fin de celle-ci, elle reprit ses esprits et repoussa aussitôt Tony en tentant de le faire tenir assis à côté d'elle.

XXX

Le 4x4 suivi d'un autre véhicule s'arrêta alors devant une maison isolée. Deux hommes de Zackaj la firent sortir en la tenant fermement tandis que deux autres s'occupaient de Tony et le traînèrent à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol et Tony et Ziva furent installés sur des chaises face à face, les mains entravées devant eux.

Zackaj demanda à ses hommes de sortir de la pièce puis il s'adressa à Ziva :

« Alors, c'est lui ton petit copain ? »

Ziva fit mine d'être surprise et lui répondit « non, c'est mon coéquipier »

« Bien sûr, on va voir ce qu'il en pense »

XXX

Hamid se dirigea vers un évier et remplit un seau d'eau, dont il jeta le contenu au visage de Tony. Cela produisit son effet puisque ce dernier reprit conscience.

« Alors c'est vous le petit copain de Ziva »

« Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne » lui dit Tony

« Je ne crois pas, mon petit cul poilu » lui répondit Hamid

Tony fut tellement surpris par la phrase de Zackaj qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ziva d'un air interrogateur

« Et oui, Ziva m'en a raconté des choses quand elle jouait à merveille son rôle de call-girl. Je pense que ça doit faire parti des trucs qu'on apprend au Mossad pour donner de la véracité à sa couverture, de raconter des choses véridiques à celui que l'on doit piéger. N'est-ce pas Ziva ? »

Celle-ci préféra garder le silence.

« Donc elle m'a parlé d'un beau gosse américain rencontré dans un de ses anciens travails, qu'elle surnommait petit cul poilu et qui était dingue de cinéma. Elle pensait que c'était son âme sœur. »

Tony était stupéfait par les propos du trafiquant. Ziva tenta de nier l'évidence :

« Tu te trompes, ce n'était pas lui, c'était un autre de mes collègues ».

« C'est cela, c'est pourquoi tu dors souvent dans un tee-shirt d'homme de l'Université de l'Ohio, c'est une simple coïncidence que DiNozzo ait fait ses études là-bas ? »

Ziva resta muette et préféra éviter le regard de Tony.

« Mais, tu as misé sur le mauvais cheval, Ziva, ton âme sœur semble être un coureur de jupons invétéré »

« Au moins, moi je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour avoir une femme dans mon lit » lui répliqua DiNozzo.

XXX

« Mais je n'ai pas toujours besoin de payer » lui asséna Hamid en souleva Ziva de sa chaise. Il sortit un couteau et découpa les vêtements de Ziva, qui se trouva nue. Tony essaya de s'interposer mais les mains entravées, il ne put faire grand chose face à Zackaj qui lui assena deux coups de poing dans la face.

Hamid fit s'allonger Ziva sur le sol et se jeta sur elle. Elle décida de rester immobile en attendant un moment propice pour réagir. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver quand Hamid l'embrassa sur la bouche, elle dégagea son visage et lui asséna un coup de tête sur le nez. Sous la violence du choc, Zackaj fut sonné, Ziva en profita pour se dégager et saisit son couteau qu'elle planta d'un geste précis droit dans le cœur de son bourreau.

Elle découpa ensuite les liens de Tony puis se dirigea vers un sac, où les compagnons d'armes d'Hamid avaient entreposé leurs armes et leurs mobiles. Elle alluma son portable pour appeler des secours et resta interloquée quand elle constata que Gibbs avait tenté de l'appeler trois fois dans l'heure qui venait de s'écouler.

_Plus qu'un chapitre !! Merci pour vos éventuels commentaires !!_


	11. Une autre nuit à Washington DC

« Bon travail Jethro »

« Merci, Jenny »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour échapper à l'explosion ? »

« Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. Les explosifs n'étaient placés que sur les pieds de chaises, Shimon a eu l'idée de scier les pieds avec un couteau, on a transporté McGee et Abby encore entravés sur nos épaules et à peine sorti, le bâtiment s'est effondré. On dirait bien qu'un ange gardien veillait sur nous. »

A cette évocation, Jenny sourit puis lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu sembles quand même encore préoccupé, Jethro, alors que tous le monde est sain et sauf et que Zackaj est mort »

« Je m'inquiète pour mes agents, enfin surtout Ziva et DiNozzo »

« On s'inquiète toujours pour ses enfants, même quand ils sont adultes. Je suis sur qu'ils feront mieux que nous et que les choses marcheront entre eux »

Gibbs sourit tristement et murmura un « tu me manques Jenny »

Sur cette dernière parole, il se réveilla sur son canapé et regarda l'heure il était 5h30 du matin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il se sentait enfin reposé et ce rêve avec Jenny l'avait requinqué. Il décida de profiter des quelques heures qu'il lui restait avant de se rendre au NCIS pour travailler sur son bateau.

XXX

A la sortie du bureau, Tony s'était rendu directement chez McGee et Abby. Comme il l'espérait, son amie gothique le serra très fort dans ses bras pour l'accueillir. Volubile comme à son habitude, elle lui raconta en quelques instants, comme elle avait employé ses derniers jours à trouver une robe de mariée noire. Son fiancé était comme à son habitude, plus réservé, il l'avait salué de la tête et continuait à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. Intrigué, Tony lui demanda si cela concernait la suite de son roman. McGee acquiesça.

« J'espère que cette fois-ci, Tommy et Lisa ne seront pas de la partie, le bleu » lança DiNozzo

« Ce sont mes personnages favoris, il y a des tas de choses à écrire sur leur relation »

« Ca serait pas plutôt tendu entre eux en ce moment ? »

« Je crois mais je suis certain qu'il faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'ils se retrouvent » lui dit malicieusement McGee.

XXX

En quittant le NCIS, Ziva était allée à son rendez-vous avec le chirurgien esthétique, que lui avez recommandé Ducky. Il avait été rassurant sur les résultats qu'elle pouvait escompter et lui avait promis que sa cicatrice serait devenue quasi invisible à l'œil nu un an après l'opération. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se lança dans une recette de cuisine compliquée, qui lui occupa l'esprit une bonne heure. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à passer à table, la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retentit.

« Salut »

« Salut, Tony »

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? »

« Oui, bien sur »

« Ca sent drôlement bon »

« Merci, j'ai fait un osso-buco » après un moment d'hésitation, Ziva lui proposa de partager avec elle son repas.

« Avec plaisir »

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux, face à face dans la cuisine et dégustèrent le plat concocté par Ziva. Tony la questionna sur les ingrédients de la recette, puis la conversation dévia sur la cuisine italienne pour finir sur la patrie de ses ancêtres. Les sujets de discussion légers étant épuisés, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux partenaires.

Ziva craqua la première et demanda abruptement à Tony pourquoi il était venu la voir.

« Pour mon tee-shirt », c'est la première chose qui était venue à l'esprit de Tony

« Tu veux le récupérer ? » lui demanda une Ziva un brin énervée

« Oui, euh non, j'espérai te voir dedans » lui répondit d'un air confus Tony

« Je le lave parfois, Tony » lui répliqua une Ziva gênée

« Ok, je suis pas venu pour cela, Ziva. Je suis venu pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous »

« Si tu veux que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé durant les derniers mois, je ne suis pas encore prête »

« J'ai pas très envie de parler non plus »

Ils se regardèrent intensément

« On fait quoi alors ? » questionna Ziva

« J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus » lui dit Tony en lui décrochant un sourire coquin « mais on peut commencer par regarder un film ». Il examina alors les films que Ziva venait de louer et s'exclama, « je sais ce qu'on va regarder ».

Deborah Kerr, Cary Grant, une rencontre sur un paquebot pour New-York, une promesse, un accident, un rendez-vous manqué en haut de l'Empire State Building, l'infirmité, le mensonge et les retrouvailles.

Une heure trente de comédie romantique, qui laissèrent Tony et Ziva rêveurs.

Ziva commenta la première le film :

« Tu sais qu'on ne les voit pas s'embrasser une seule fois à l'écran »

« C'est l'époque qui voulait ça, Ziva, on ne pouvait pas montrer une femme et un homme dans des moments d'intimité et puis tu sais la rumeur veut que malgré sa réputation de grand séducteur, Cary Grant était … » la logorrhée de Tony fut interrompue par les lèvres de Ziva qui vinrent se coller aux siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser tendre qui devint vite passionné. Après quatre mois de séparation physique et plus de 30 jours de distance affective, le duo Tony- Ziva s'était finalement retrouvé.

Elle et lui.

La Fin

_Bien contente d'en avoir terminé avec cette longue fanfiction, qui a été plus dure à écrire que la première. La suivante sera du pure Tiva, car je m'aperçois que ça m'éclate plus que le reste. Vive la saison 6, qui m'a l'air de bien commencer, en espérant que mon couple favori sera bien mis en valeur !_

_Mille Mercis à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews !_


End file.
